


Where I come from

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Established Relationship, Married Life, Multi, Post Mpreg, Post-Pennywise (IT), Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other, Writer Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: The losers club defeated Pennywise for good as kids.  They struggle to stay together but with the help of good friends and their hometown they realize how lucky they really are.  Each chapter focuses on one couple.  I suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

It had been years since the losers club had defeated Pennywise. Thirty years to be exact. Not a word was heard about that creepy clown. The losers all kept in touch with each other by email and face timing. Richie Tozier-Kaspbrak was married to Dr. Eddie Kaspbrak and they had six kids together. Five boys; Trevor Edward (21), Cullen Kyle (16), Jackson James (14), Leo Hunter(12), Peter Nicholas (8), and a little girl, Sawyer Rowen (4). 

Richie was the mother hen much to everyone's surprise. He made sure the kids had their lunches, school books, homework, and projects. He spent most of their childhood either at home or helping his husband run their hospice medical practice. Richie was the head RN and the first point of contact in the night. He knew just how to calm down upset family members and how to keep his dying patients comfortable. Richie was surprised when in the mail he saw an invitation for a reunion of all his old friends. He set the paper aside to discuss it with his husband. 

Eddie came home and hung up his lab coat as his children all rushed to him to tell him about their day. "Woah, slow down. I cant understand you all at once. I'm not your Mom."

Richie rolled his eyes fondly at the on going gag. Richie continued making dinner as the kids continued telling Eddie about their day. When they were all done and had left to wash up for dinner Richie stole a kiss.

Eddie hummed against his husband's lips. "Hey babe, how was your day?"

"It was alright, Sawyer didn't want to leave for kindergarten again." Richie smiled softly. "What about your day?"

Eddie shrugged. "Two more deaths and we gained five more cases at Brookehill. But two of those cases are basically a little too late. I give it maybe three months at best for the remaining cases and maybe two weeks for the two."

Richie nodded. "I'll hit there first then tonight. Make sure the family is aware."

Eddie smiled. "Who would have thought that Richie Trashmouth Tozier would be this caring sensitive nurse."

Richie bit his bottom lip. "Speaking of that old nickname. I got an invitation for a reunion of the losers club."

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I thought we had defeated that thing."

Richie nodded. "We did, there are no missing kids or anything. Mike Halon set it up. It's for the week the kids are in spring break. Do you want to go?"

Eddie smiled. "It would be nice to have everyone around again. We could also introduce the kids to the area that we fell in love at."

Richie rolled his eyes. "You are a hopeless romantic you know that?"

Eddie smiled. "Of course I am. I won the biggest prize of Derry, you."

Richie rolled his eyes. "You are cheesy."

Eddie pulled Richie to his chest. "Your favorite."

"When did you want to go?"

"We can leave after the kids get off school."

Richie nodded as the kids piled back into the kitchen. The family ate dinner Eddie cleaned the kitchen up as Richie got ready for work. 

Richie gave his kids hugs and kisses before kissing Eddie goodbye. "Hey call Mike and tell him we are coming. Also keep your phone on. I might need a verbal order for a few patients tonight."

"Will do, stay safe I love you." Eddie watched Richie leave the house before going back inside and calling Mike.


	2. Bill/Stanley

Bill Uris clapped his hands together. "Alright guys, let's hurry up we only have ten minutes before you are late."

Bill smiled at his three daughters standing in the kitchen trying their shoes. His daughters looked like a perfect blend of his husband, Stanley Uris, and himself. His oldest daughter, Natalie Jamie (14), stood tall and lanky her dark brunette hair laid past her waist her eyes a blend of brown and blue. Wren Kelsey (9) had lighter brown hair shoulder length and blue eyes. Kendall Lillian (6) stood tall for her age, her dark brown hair was French braided and her face was bright and sunny with dark brown eyes. 

Bill smiled at his daughters. "Alright guys, let's get going. We need to make sure you guys get there on time this morning. I have to write a few more chapters for my editor."

"Did Dad already leave?" Wren asked shouldering her backpack over her right shoulder. 

Bill nodded. "Yes he left early this morning. He'll be home soon though." Bill added at his daughters downcasted faces. 

"Yeah sure he will." Natalie sighed walking out to the car. Wren and Kendall followed suit.

Bill sighed running a hand down his face. They weren't supposed to let the kids know their troubles. They were meant to have a worry free childhood. Bill grabbed his keys and followed his daughters out to the car. He took them to school and kissed their foreheads before letting them hurry off into school. 

Bill climbed back into the car and dialed his husband's number. 

"Hello?" Stanley answered sounded distracted. 

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't leave for work until after the kids went to school." Bill tried to hold the bitterness out of his voice. 

"I have to take this contract. It will put us in a better spot financially."

Bill huffed. "We both have million dollar jobs. We don't need the money. Your family needs you! Your daughters need their father."

Stand ran a hand down his face. "Ok, I'll be home for dinner. Happy?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Bill's voice held no emotion. "I guess I'll see you around five. Kendall has a ballet recital today if you can make it. She really wants you there."

"I'll be there Bill. I have to go, I love you."

Bill closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the steering wheel. "Ok bye." Bill hung up his blue tooth and felt the tears well up in his eyes. He seemed to be the only one trying for his marriage. His husband didn't seem to care anymore. Bill wiped at his eyes and drove home in silence. He gathered the mail and went inside.

He sorted the mail but stopped short seeing an address from Derry. He opened the envelope and stared at the lettering trying to make them make sense. He stayed in his fog as he picked the girls up and drove them home, made dinner, and greeted his husband. 

"Bill is everything ok?" Stanley asked softly. 

Bill shook his head clear and handed the letter to Stanley. "Should we go?"

Stanley read the letter and pulled Bill into his arms. "If you don't want to go we won't go."

"I think we should go. It won't get better if I avoid it for the rest of my life." Bill's body was shaking now. 

Stanley held his husband steady. "Alright love, we'll go. We can leave tomorrow and even check on your parents."

Bill nodded. "Yeah we should do that. We haven't seen them since Kendall was little."

Stanley smiled softly at Bill. "I love you so much, I'm sorry I haven't been home as much."

Bill leaned into his husband's hold. "At least we are in this together."


	3. Bev and Ben

Beverly Marsh was always an independent woman. She never needed a man to complete her life. She was lucky to have found a man willing to let her do her own thing and he just follows along for the ride. Ben Hanscom, was Bev's childhood sweetheart and he let her do whatever she needed to do. He never pushed her into things she didn't want to do, which often was going to his company parties. Ben was extremely successful with building high rises and homes in New York while, Beverly was successful at being a fashion designer for business men. 

The couple had it all. They had many different vacation homes, three dogs, and many different god children. They had agreed a few years ago that they never wanted children. It worked well for them, they could travel at the drop of a hat.

Ben was working from home one day when he got the letter to go back to Derry. He took a picture of it and sent it to his wife. He expected her to say no was the yes was a surprise to him. Ben made travel plans for the dates and booked a rental home.

Later that night when Bev came home Ben stared at her over dinner. "Why did you say yes to going? I figured you never wanted to set foot back in that town."

Bev shrugged. "Everyone else is going to be there so why not? That stupid killer clown isn't going to be around. Maybe we can even enjoy Derry. Maybe you can get some new design ideas."

Ben nodded. "Yeah I guess that's true. I wonder what everyone else is up too. When was the last time we talked to everyone? A good ten years?"

Bev nodded. "Yeah the birth of Jackson was the last time mostly everyone was around. Bill and Stanley missed it because they were having their first kid. I'm actually excited to see everyone aren't you?"

Ben shrugged. "I'm not overly enjoyed but I am curious. I do often wonder what everyone is doing now. We know Bill's a fiction writer, and Eddie is a doctor with dying people. But that's really all we know."

Bev smiled. "I am extremely excited to hear about what everyone's been doing. How much do you want to bet that Bill and Stanley have the biggest group of kids?"

Ben chuckled. "I'll take your bet but I highly doubt they have the most kids. I think that title goes to Eddie and Richie."

Bev held her hand out. "Winner doesnt have to attend company parties for a whole month. Deal?"

Ben took his wife's hand happily. "Deal."

The rest of the night passed with office gossip and they went to bed.


	4. Eddie/Richie

Richie settled back into the passenger seat letting out a long sigh. He had just finished working a thirteen hour day and all he wanted to do was sleep. He doubted that would happen as he heard all his children chatting away in the back seat. Eddie rested a hand on Richie's thigh. 

"Your pillow and blanket are at your feet, why don't you try and rest. I'll drive the whole way."

Richie smiled softly at his husband. "I would attempt it but do you hear our circus? They wouldn't let me sleep if I tried. I give it another hour before I'm asked to open drinks and snacks."

Eddie smiled. "Jackson can open stuff, he can be helpful you know."

Richie smiled softly glancing back at the kids. "Yeah I know. Remind me why we didn't fly again?"

Eddie smiled. "Because Cullen has a broken foot and his doctor refused to sign off on it."

Richie nodded. "Yup that's right. God last night was terrible…." Richie let out a big yawn and when Eddie peeked over at his husband he smiled seeing the man fast asleep. 

Eddie stopped halfway for everyone to get their food, drinks, and use the bathroom. Richie woke up to someone shaking him. He blinked his eyes and reached for his glasses. They were handed to him and his husband came into focus. 

"Jesus, how long was I out for?" Richie asked rubbing at his eyes. 

"Six hours. I stopped so everyone could stretch their legs and grab something to eat. Everyone is using the bathroom. Guess who we ran into."

"The vomit monster?" Richie half joked knowing some of his children couldn't handle long car trips. 

"Well that's just gross." Bill Uris commented from Eddie's side.

Richie grinned at Bill. "Hey Big Bill. Jesus, how have you been?"

Bill smiled. "I've been good. I was surprised at how many kids you guys have." 

Richie chuckled. "Yeah, we definitely have a circus some days. What about you?"

"Just three girls. We decided three was enough. I honestly was surprised to see you guys. I figured you wouldn't come back."

Eddie shrugged. "We wanted to show the kids where we grew up. Are you and Stanley still together?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah coming up on fifteen years."

Richie smiled. "That's really sweet. I wonder if Bev and Ben are still together."

Bill shrugged. "No idea. If you look at Bev's social media you wouldn't think so."

"The same goes for Ben though." Eddie pointed out. 

Bill nodded. "Yeah, that's true. So, how old are all your kids?"

"Twenty-one, sixteen, fourteen, twelve, and eight are the boys ages and our only daughter is four." Richie rattled off ages when Eddie looked to him. "What about you guys?"

"Fourteen, nine, and six." Bill smiled at the group of girls making their way back to him. "Its crazy to think you guys had Trevor at sixteen. Stan and I would have been lost if we had Natalie that young."

Richie chuckled. "I had no idea how the hell we did it either to be honest. I know I wouldn't be as wonderful if I didn't have Eddie."

Eddie smiled and scooped Sawyer into his arms. She squirmed in his arms reaching out for Richie.

"Uh oh someone's cranky." Richie took Sawyer into his arms and started to sway with her. 

Bill smiled at the sight. "You know I would love to have another baby..Stan is so good with the girls."

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Is he? I think we have agreed that our baby days are over."

Richie nodded kissing Sawyer's head. "Very much over. I like having my career too much now."

"What do you do?" 

"Eddie and I run our own hospice company for terminally ill children. I work nights as the head RN and Eddie is the head doctor during the day."

Bill's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that why you had so many children?"

Eddie shrugged. "Never looked at it that way but yeah probably so."

Bill smiled and his girls came up to him to get the keys, since Stanley was still in the bathroom. "So please tell me we aren't the only parents who have issues with social media. Like what the fuck is that?"

Richie chuckled. "Yeah you aren't the only one. Most of the time though I'm having to apologize for something my kid said that offended some snowflake kids feelings."

Bill clapped his hands. "Exactly! They take things too seriously and don't handle things maturely at all. I mean shit if I cried to my mom every time Richie called me names Richie would still be serving a prison sentence."

"I'm glad you didn't do that by the way." Eddie chuckled. "Lord knows Richie was a little asshole."

Richie chuckled. "I really was. One of our kids had this kid bullying him so, I gave him ways to get back at him. Next thing I know I'm getting in a fight at a soccer game with this punks father all while this kiddo is a newborn and strapped to my chest."

Bill cracked up laughing. "I can totally see it."

Stanley arrives then and grinned at Eddie and Richie. "Jesus guys! Are you guys going back to Derry too?"

"Yeah, I wonder what Mike wanted us all there for?" Eddie wondered aloud.

"He told me a reunion and it has been a good fourteen years." Bill smiled at the thought of their last reunion.

"We should get back on the road Bill." Stanley smiled at Eddie and Richie. The group said their goodbyes and once Bill and Stanley were out of earshot Richie turned to his huaband.

"Ok was it just me or did they seem like they weren't getting along?"

Eddie shook his head. "Oh there definitely seems to be problems."


End file.
